Electrochromic materials undergo a reversible change when reduction (gain of electrons) or oxidation (loss of electrons) occurs when electrode potential is applied. Most electrochromic material assemblies use a two-electrode circuit, with a solid, gel or liquid electrolyte in between a primary electrochromic electrode and a charge-balancing secondary electrode. Commercial applications of electrochromic materials include anti-glare car rear-view mirrors, electrochromic strips as battery state-of-charge indicators, and electrochromic sunglasses. One such known electrochromic application is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,960,761, which is directed to adjusting the opacity of a vehicle's window visor.